


Jo the scarecrow

by Tsukiss



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Gen, Legends, Murder, Scary, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiss/pseuds/Tsukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that a bloody scarecrow was seen many times killing people.<br/>It is Jo the scarecrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo the scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it on http://tsukiss.deviantart.com/

There was a man living in a farm.

He was living a happy life. He was taking care of his land and his animals.

One night, he heard a strange noise coming from where his cows were sleeping.

He took a rifle and got out.

As soon as he had taken a step outside, he felt something stinging in his chest.

He looked down and saw blood, lot of blood and a knife.

That night, the poor farmer was murdered.

The last thing he saw was his scarecrow among in fields.

The last thing he thought was: REVENGE

Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~

Some days later, a case of serial killer appeared.

They were the most horrifying murders that everyone had seen for a really long time.

The victims were found stuffed as scarecrows.

Their own blood used to write REVENGE in big red letter next to the corpse.

Their organs were never found. The police says that the mad killer wants to keep a trophy.

~~~~~~~

People say that when you walk past the old fields of the dead farmer by night, you can hear a terrifying cry of rage.

When you walk past the old fields of the dead farmer by day, you can see the worn scarecrow crying blood.

It is said that the scarecrow sometimes is missing from the fields, leaving a trail of blood behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: http://tsukiss.tumblr.com/


End file.
